


definitely knot complaining

by HallowedWren



Series: is it horny hours yet? [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knotting, Little bit of cum play, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Possessive Jaskier | Dandelion, Slight degredation, Subby geralt, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Werewolf Jaskier | Dandelion, is it horny hours yet?, no beta we die like renfri, overstim (mentioned), some dehumanization if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedWren/pseuds/HallowedWren
Summary: The full moon shines down on a very interesting scene. A werewolf bard, grinning deviously at his witcher mate. A shiver runs up Geralt's spine at the wonderful promise in his eyes.“Run,” Jaskier growls.Geralt runs.--Geralt gets knotted by his werewolf bard/mate
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: is it horny hours yet? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 297





	definitely knot complaining

**Author's Note:**

> the latest installment in the Wren Is Hornier Than A Bard series
> 
> inspired by the ~~depraved~~ lovely people over in the Geraskier discord, specifically fifteen corvids in a trenchcoat, locktea, and Cat  
> (full convo in end notes)

The full moon shines down on a very interesting scene. A werewolf bard, grinning deviously at his witcher mate. A shiver runs up Geralt's spine at the wonderful promise in his eyes. 

“Run,” Jaskier growls. 

Geralt runs. 

Fully shifted, Jaskier is nearly as fast as Geralt, so he only has to slow his speed a little to keep it interesting. 

Weaving through the trees, Geralt's heart pounds in anticipation and delirious lust. It isn’t long before he’s tackled to the ground, a hand keeping his head from hitting the ground too hard. 

They grapple for an absurdly short time before Jaskier traps Geralt's legs between his own, a savage grip pinning both his hands to the ground. 

Jaskier snarls down at him, features morphed into a wolf-like version of the (usually) human bard. His unnaturally bright blue eyes trail down Geralt's body, admiring his willing prey. Geralt whimpers when his mouth is claimed, rough and unforgiving, and he can’t help but arch into the deceptively strong body above him. Kissing is a little awkward, given Jaskier's half-snout. But his long and dexterous tongue _more_ than makes up for it. 

Geralt struggles some, loving how the grip around his wrists tightens, and goosebumps prickle his skin at the threatening growl against his neck. 

Jaskier is one of a literal handful of people he would allow access to such a vulnerable part of him. His trust is rewarded with harsh bites and sucks, Jaskier determined to leave a lasting mark to claim his trophy of a mate. 

Geralt is breathless for multiple reasons, one of which the fact that there’s nothing he can do to convince Jaskier to _fucking get on with it_.

Jaskier presses his wrists even more into the ground, growling, “Stay.” 

Well, what else is Geralt supposed to do, when Jaskier demands in _that_ voice? 

He nods obediently, and Jaskier lets him go in favor of unwrapping his prize. Geralt can’t find it in himself to be peeved at the ripped cloth. All he can do is moan as the display of strength and desperation sends a bolt of pure lust through his body. 

Jaskier strips Geralt bare, but only deigns to unlace his own trousers enough to take his leaking cock out. Gods, one man has absolutely no right to be this fucking hot. 

Jaskier reaches down to run the pad of a finger over his hole, only to find something hard preventing him. 

Geralt knows the moment he realizes – “You fucking _slut_ ” – that he’s already prepared himself, a thick plug keeping him stretched with copious amounts of oil to ease the way. Running with it in had been a special kind of torture. 

Jaskier plays with the plug a bit, pushing it further in, pulling it out just enough to stretch his hole around the widest part, only to shove it back in again. 

Geralt knows he’s begging pathetically, but he doesn’t care. It’s just a stream of “gods please please Jaskier fuck me, claim me, show me I’m yours, _please Jaskier_ -” 

And what else is Jaskier supposed to do, when his mate begs so prettily? 

He throws the plug somewhere—he really couldn’t care less where it lands—and flips Geralt over onto his front. Another bolt of heat shoots through Geralt at the reminder that he’s completely at Jaskier's mercy and _loving it_. 

Jaskier yanks him by the hip up to his knees, keeping his shoulders to the ground with his other hand. Taking away any leverage he might have had so all he can do is take it like a- “good bitch. So perfect for me, gonna breed you _full_.” 

Jaskier spits into his hand to slick his cock some, and finally fucks Geralt within an inch of his life, giving him absolutely no time to adjust to his long, thick cock, caring only for his own pleasure. 

Geralt moans and struggles to relax and let Jaskier use him like he was made to be. 

Harsh hands pull at his ass cheeks, exposing his “pretty little hole, stretched so wide around my cock, yeah?” 

Any further words flee Jaskier, all he cares for is breeding this lovely bitch. _Moans so pretty, should keep him, he’s_ mine-

Sparks shoot along Geralt's vision, bent over and helpless, being treated like a living cocksleeve. Jaskier doesn’t hold back him, fucking harder and faster than any human could hope to.

The bitch begs and moans for his knot, for his cum, and who is he to deny such demands?

His thrusts slow into a dirty grind as he covers his mate’s back with his own body, nipping at his neck. Jaskier's knot continues to swell, and he loves to feel the way it pops into the tight bitch, only for him to pull out and force it in again, stretching his mate wider and wider, driving him to tears with the promise of his cum. 

Finally, his knot grows too big to pull back out, so he grinds against his bitch, utilizing what little range he has to feel him clench around his cock. 

He bites along the skin available to him, searching for the perfect place to claim his mate. He finds it in meat where neck meets shoulder. 

Pleasure sparks and spreads along his body, and he’s biting down hard enough to break skin, humping and shoving his cum as deep as it can go. 

His mate goes limp beneath him, and Jaskier spares a hand to make sure he’s gotten the pleasure he deserves for being such a- “good mate, did so well. My perfect little bitch, never gonna let you go. Should keep you hanging off my knot all damn day, pump you full of my seed til you can't take any more and its dripping out of your sloppy hole. You take me so well, like you were _made_ for my cock.” 

With only a few strokes, his mate’s hole is tightening even more around his knot, milking him for all he’s worth as he himself paints the ground with his useless spend. 

Jaskier doesn’t slow his thrusts or hand until Geralt is shaking and whimpering with overstimulation, only showing mercy when he cries out weakly, tears streaming down his face with the overwhelming pleasure. 

Thoroughly drained, they both flop to their sides on the ground, still breathing hard. Jaskier licks away the blood from his mating mark, kissing the skin around it in apology for the pain. 

When his knot goes down enough to slip free, it’s followed by a rush of cum that makes Geralt moan breathlessly. 

Jaskier gets to his knees quickly, holding up Geralt's thigh and slipping two fingers in his mate’s hole to feel how wet and loose he is. He watches, mesmerized, as his cum drips out of Geralt’s hole, spreading his seed all over his inner thighs, pushing some of it back inside just to watch it drip out again, affirming his claim. 

Finally satisfied, he effortlessly picks Geralt up into his arms and walks them back to the camp, leaving the ruined clothes and plug to be retrieved later. Jaskier lays him down on their bedroll and takes off his shirt to wet it with a waterskin to clean them up. 

The full moon passes, and it’s a good thing Jaskier brought them back when he did, because now he’s back to his human form, and is as tired as his mate. 

He snuggles up to Geralt's side, head on his chest to listen to the slow, soothing heartbeat. 

“Wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

“No, you were _perfect_.” 

Jaskier hums, happy that his mate is happy. 

“G’night, Geralt. Love you.” 

Geralt rumbles with a purr, content beneath him. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> link to tumblr post: [here](https://ohwitchermywitcher.tumblr.com/post/632711069336567808/contents-knotting-werewolfjaskier-subby)
> 
> \--
> 
> fifteen corvids in a trenchcoat [15]: hey,,,,,,,, werewolf jaskier gettin real frisky on the full moon and pretending to ‘hunt’ geralt through the forest and ‘feast’ (read: fuck) on him 
> 
> locktea: ........ take my money 
> 
> 15: geralt not even bothering with pretending to put up a fight, because jaskier's cock is pressed against the swell of his ass and yes he would like that in him right now, yes dammit he's ready, he's been prepped for hours already 
> 
> locktea: he only puts up a token bit of fighting because Jask loves it – and also: hnnngggg my boyfriend/ mate is STRONG 
> 
> Cat: I mean, think about it: very few people could hold him down in the first place, so it’s a novel experience and he's so fucking into it 
> 
> 15: pin his hands above his head and Geralt just ~melting~ because oh hello upper arm strength geralt didnt realize he had


End file.
